Quest of Deerpaw
by Oam1908
Summary: Deerpaw has finally became an apprentice, but can she keep herself out of trouble to become a warrior
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Deerkit it's time!" Meowed a voice of an annoyed she-cat. Deerpaw gave her brown, striped fur a few licks, she waited long and hard for this. Her apprentice ceremony was today! She enjoyed hearing stories of the warriors defending Autumnclan from invaders.

Autumnclan was the clan she lived in and she loved it, the leaves were orange and red on the trees, it basically looked like Autumn everyday.

"Deerkit stop looking like you've seen Starclan and get out here!" Yowled the voice again.

"Coming Sparrowkit!" muttered Deerkit. Sparrowkit was her older sister. And she was waiting for her, while flicking her tail with impatience.

"You're making everyone wait with your stupid stargazing," the tourtishell gave her pelt a few licks them continued "waiting for you messed up my pelt!"

Deerkit and followed her sister to the clearing, all of the cars were there, obviously, there autumn colored pelts blending in with the leaves. And on the rock sat Autumnstar, she was the leader and started the clan ever since Thunderclan stole there territory, her bright orange pelt shimmered in the sun.

"Today two kits are presented up here to become apprentices," she began "Sparrowkit step forward." Deerkit watched her sister quickly pad to the clearing.

"Sparrowkit, from now on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Sparrowpaw and your mentor will be Stagleap."

Deerkit watched her sister to touch noses will Stagleap, excitement tingled in her paws. _I'm_ _next_!

"Deerkit please step forward." She heard Autumnstar meow. Deerkit began to pad toward Autumnstar, but her paws got tangled and she tripped. She could feel her mother's, Acornfur, and her father's, Birchface, gazes on her and she heard her sister's rude remark.

Hot with embarrassment Deerkit trudged to her, trying to meet her gaze. Autumnstar broke the silence, "Deerkit until you get you're warrior name, you will be called Deerpaw. And your mentor will be Flamepelt."

"What? I mean yay..." piped up a voice Flamepelt looked pretty shocked. He was also Autumnstar's brother, He looked happy, but Deerpaw noticed his tail twitching. After she touched noses with her mentor she heard all of the clan cheer.

"Deerpaw Deerpaw Sparrowpaw Sparrowpaw"

Stood next to her sister.

"Looks like it's the beginning of being a warrior!" Deerpaw muttered.

"Yeh" meowed Sparrowpaw.

 **Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, please keep looking, because I will add more to it!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now smell the air." Meowed a voice. Deerpaw smelled the air again with her muzzle, then stared disappointingly at her mentor Flamepelt.

"I still smell Autumnclan scents." She meowed. _This idiot has been making me smell the same stinky scent for the past ten minutes! Flamepelt looked ever so annoyed, and then started to trot away._

"Lets explore then." Muttered the tom. The two cats padded around the border, then Deerpaw's stomach began to grumble.

"Uh Flamepelt." Muttered Deerpaw. Flamepelt didn't seem to notice her, he was staring at the sun for some reason.

"Flamepelt." Meowed Deerpaw, a little louder. Flamepelt still didn't look at the apprentice. If that cat doesn't look down at me!

"FLAMEPELT"she yowled. Flamepelt jerked his head toward her direction, he looked like he just woke up from a dream. Idiot.

"Yes Deerpaw." He meowed.

"Can we go hunting?"

The tom cast her an annoyed glance, "I told you we were going to go hunting tomorrow!"

"But Sparrowpaw is already hunting!" Whimpered Deerpaw.

"I'm not her mentor." Meowed Flamepelt, he sounded awfully calm. Deerpaw scowled and then meowed, "Well can we please get something to eat."

"Just wait until night fall and you'll get what you desire." He meowed in a mystical way, in a creepy mystical way. Deerpaw sat herself down, she knew that she was stuck with the weird mentor.

"Hey Deerpaw!" Meowed a familiar voice, it was Sparrowpaw with her mentor following behind her.

Deerpaw lets out a loud sigh know that her sister was going to give a rude remark "What is it Sparrowpaw."

"What did you hunt today." And before Deerpaw could say no, Sparrowpaw interrupted and spat, "I bet he wouldn't let outside of the camp since you are such a pain."

Deerpaw growled at her sister. Why does she have to be such a pest! "Well what did you do!"

Sparrowpaw's eyes lit up at the question, and fluffed out her fur with pride, "We went hunting and I already know a hunting move."

Sparrowpaw demonstrated the move for a couple times until it became dark.

"Oooo I more moves to show all of-"

"I think that's enough" meowed Stagleap, "lets gather the fresh kill we caught and heard back to camp.

"Right behind you!" Meowed Flamepelt. The three cats began their trek back to camp.

Deerpaw was relieved to smell the familiar scents of Autumnclan, the setting sun made the orange and red leaves appear more vibrant than ever.

"Where were you two?" Acornfur's angry meow shook the thought away. Flamepelt stared at the she-cat.

"What happened?"

"Tanglefur's kits were apprenticed today, I was hoping my daughters could see them, where were you."

"I caught four mice!" meowed Sparrowpaw. Acornfur smiled and then continued, "Deerpaw I want you to meet Tanglefur and Redclaw's kits."

Sparrowpaw scowled at the fact of being with younger cats, Deerpaw felt excitement tingle in her claws. She couldn't wait to see them, it won't be a lonely cold, dark, den with her annoying sister!

"Cool when can we meet them?" chirped Deerpaw. _We could go on patrols, and catch prey, and eat the prey..._

"Right now!" Acornfur pushed Deerpaw and her sister through the cats and to the apprentice den, where a red she-cat happily bounced around her brother a white tom with large blue eyes. _It's them!_ Sparrowpaw made a face that probably meant her plot to make them her servants. The red she-cat noticed them quickly, Deerpaw noticed the excitement in the apprenticed eyes as she quickly dashed to them.

"HI!" she mewed, "I'm Redpaw, nice to meet you what are you're names?"

"I'm Deerpaw." meowed Deerpaw. Sparrowpaw frowned and then said,

"I'm Sparrowpaw, and you think that we can be friends, cuz I have no time to be friends with kits and jumpy little apprentices." Deerpaw glared at Sparrowpaw, "Hey, you don't have to be so rude."

Deerpaw sighed stared at the new apprentice, "Don't mind her she can be a mousebrain, whose that over there?" Deerpaw pointed her tail to Redpaw's brother.

"That's my brother Icepaw... he's blind and a little antisocial, but he's kind on the inside." Deerpaw smiled softly meowed, "Hi Icepaw." Icepaw turned, his large blind eyes staring into her soul. _I think I'm gonna die!_ Icepaw stared at her for a long two minutes, and then turned away.

"Well he's different..." scoffed Sparrowpaw, Deerpaw glared at Sparrowpaw, "ugh ok, hi Icepaw I's Sparrowpaw, and this is my annoying sister Deerpaw.

Deerpaw sighed and padded too her nest, and fell asleep.

 **Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the story( I'm still trying to find out how to do the thing when you can make your stories have chapter, BUT until then it'll be like this.) Thanks for reading, see you in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

A icy cold rushed through Deerpaw's pelt, she jolted awake to feel something cold, something wet! _Snow!_ Deerpaw padded out of the den to see everything covered in the white, but to her surprise, she was starring down into a huge drop. Deerpaw let out a huge shriek and ran back inside the den. _Where am I._ She looked around the den to find the other apprentices sleeping soundly, but she saw nothing! _What is this place, should I call for help?_ Deerpaw padded out into the cold, large mountains stood in front of her, like large shadows, but full of curiosity she kept on going.

The snow began feel slick and slippery as she padded near the edge, what was this strange place? A cat's yowl rang through the mountains, causing Deerpaw to fall off the ledge, to her death!

"HELP!" cried Deerpaw, until she found herself in her warm nest, in the apprentice den, which was now filled with annoyed apprentices.

"Stupid mouse-brain you could have woken up the whole clan with that meow," spat Sparrowpaw, "but forget about them you woke me up!"

"Sparrowpaw, if you've seen my dream you would've yowled too!" growled Deerpaw. Sparrowpaw scowled, "No, because I'm not scared of little nightmares like a kit."

"I'm not a kit!" growled Deerpaw, before Sparrowpaw could respond to that, Deerpaw already rammed into her, and began to claw at her face. Sparrowpaw dodged that blows and swiped at Deerpaw's muzzled.

"Ouch!" growled Deerpaw, Sparrowpaw smirked, "This is what apprentices are like when they get _real training_ instead of smelling scent markers all day."

"Why you-"

"Can you two _please_ be quiet!" Icepaw's sharp meowed made the two apprentices shut up. Deerpaw begged for forgiveness, while Sparrowpaw flicked her tail and padded out of the den. Icepaw lied back down, and his blind eyes starred blankly at the ceiling. Deerpaw sat there in the darkness. _What was that dream all about?_ She remembered towering mountains and a lot of snow, then she remembered hearing the cat's yowl. _Is there another clan besides Autumnclan... maybe Autumnstar knows._

"Um... Deerpaw?" Redpaw's soft meow shut out Deerpaw's thoughts. Deerpaw starred at the apprentice, "What is it?"

"Flamepelt wants us, him, and Fincheyes to go hunting together.

"Ok, I'll be right behind you." Redpaw stood up to go and Deerpaw followed. _Looks like the dream has to wait._

Redpaw haired toward the two mentors and Deerpaw padded after her. Flamepelt stood next to a black she-cat. _She must be Fincheyes._

"Are you ready to go." meowed Flamepelt, as Deerpaw padded up to him.

"Yeh, but I didn't eat yet, may I go to the fresh-kill pile?"

Flamepelt just looked forward and haired away and then yelled back, "YOU'LL GET SOME AFTER YOUR FIRST LESSON." Redpaw was already dashing after him, with an excited glint in her eyes. Deerpaw padded miserably after them, her stomach grumbling with hunger, then, to her surprise, Fincheyes fell beside her.

"How is it like being an apprentice?" said the black she-cat.

"It's fine." muttered Deerpaw, _well besides the boring mentor._

"You don't sound so sure."

Deerpaw looked down, not knowing what to say. _Maybe I can ask her the question._

"Are there more clans... besides us." A amused purr came from Fincheyes.

"Of course there is, no one told you?"

Deerpaw flashed an annoyed glance.

"Yeh that was rhetorical." meowed Fincheyes, "Yes, there are many clans, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and *growls* Thunderclan, but those are clans far away from us. The clans near us are Skyclan and Mountainclan." The two cats padded deeper into the forest, Flamepelt's and Redpaw's scents were close. _Mountainclan! Maybe that's the clan I saw in my dream! But what's wrong with Thunderclan?_ Many questions that Deerpaw wanted to ask."

"Hey Fincheyes."

"What?"

"What does-"

"There you guys are!" Redpaw's excited meowed interrupted Deerpaw's question. The ginger she-cat bounced toward them, "We were waiting all day!"

Flamepelt didn't seem to mind, "Now that we're here, Deerpaw, it's time for me to teach you some hunting moves." _Yes finally, I hadn't eaten anything in moons!"_

"Okay lets start!" meowed Deerpaw, her pelt tingling with excitement.

"Good luck Deerpaw!" squeaked Redpaw, as she padded away with Fincheyes. Flamepelt padded ahead, Deerpaw followed after him.

"Ok," began Flamepelt, "the first thing for hunting is to crouched on the ground, then-"

"THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU GUYS!" A loud yowl sounded from the trees. A yellow she-cat emerged from the forest.

"Honeypelt, what are you doing here?" meowed Flamepelt, Deerpaw starred at her in annoyance. _Hello! I'm learning how to hunt here!_ Then Deerpaw noticed a large slash on her back, and gasp.

"R-rogues... they came out of nowhere!" gasped Honeypelt. Then she began to collapse.

"Hang in there!" meowed Flamepelt, he sounded very serious, "Are Redpaw and Fincheyes on their way back?"

Honeypelt nodded.

"Ok can you manage on the way back?"

"None of y'all will be able to manage once we're done with ya!" A threatening meow answered his question, as four rogues came out from the shadows.

 **Well, that's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it, and I finally figured out how to do the chapter thing! See you in the next chapter, thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Deerpaw jumped back, there was about five more coming from the shadows... wait there was six. _If this is the group of cats chasing after Honeypelt, then how many are at the camp!_ The five cats moved closer to Deerpaw and the two warriors forming a tight circle around them. A mangy tabby with a nasty wound on his right eye stalked toward them, toward her!

"Well well well, looks like I found a recruit for my group." he sneered. Deerpaw growled.

"Sorry but I don't won't to join a group of mange pelts." she spat. The tom didn't to be listening to her, a smirk formed on his face(if cats can do that).

"Maybe after you watch us kill your mentors, you might join change mind... and join your little friend too."

"WHAT DO MEAN BY-" Flamepelt jumped in front in front of Deerpaw before she could finish.

"Who is this "little friend"?" Growled her mentor.

"That little red kitten, honestly she did out up a good fight... to bad her other friend." purred the cat. _Deerpaw! It can't be!_ Deerpaw's pelt began to rise, her friend might be trapped... and Fincheyes!

Flamepelt snarled, "Give them both back now!" The tom smirked again, "You can have the cat, but your going to have to fight for the kitten, and my cats will kill you in an instant." The rogues came closer to Deerpaw, Honeypelt, and Flamepelt.

"I'll get the ones in the back and you can take care of the others" hissed Deerpaw Flamepelt, "I can ward them away from Honeypelt."

"Retreat." Deerpaw stared at her mentor, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You have said many stupid things before, but please tell me I didn't hear "retreat"!" hissed Deerpaw, Flamepelt gave her a cold stare.

"Retreat." His voice got gradually louder, Deerpaw noticed a smug look flash on the leader rogues face, she hated it.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, WE CAN SAVE HER, SHE'S PART OF OUR CLAN." yowled Deerpaw, her voice broke "WHAT ABOUT HER BROTHER, WHAT ABOUT HER CLAN... what about me?"

Flamepelt pushed Deerpaw back with his tail and Honeypelt followed behind him. Deerpaw held herself back, Flamepelt gave her expressionless stare, and padded away. With a few reluctant paw steps Deerpaw followed her mentor, the three cats trekked bad in silence. _Is she safe, she could be starving, beaten, tortured, or WORSE!_ The horrible thoughts went through her head.

"What are we gonna tell the clan?" she heard Honeypelt whisper to Flamepelt, the two warriors were a little ahead of her, Deerpaw craned her head toward them.

"We should tell them the truth... for Deerpaw, I don't want her look for her herself." meowed Flamepelt, then he cast Deerpaw a "you better mind your business" glance and turned back. Deerpaw flinched at the look and padded back as she watched the two cats talk. Autumnclan must already have some problems and now a new one has happened, Deerpaw looked at the ground wondering how her clanmates will react.

"Deerpaw your alive!" Acornfur's worried shriek knocked Deerpaw out of her thoughts.

"I thought my kit was dead" she meowed, then she licked Deerpaw hard, Deerpaw let out an annoyed hiss and stepped back. Autumnstar came out from behind her.

"Fincheyes told me everything that happened" the leader meowed. Flamepelt, Honeypelt, and Deerpaw all flinched. Flamepelt stared at her.

"She must of told you about-"

"Yes... we're looking for her right now."

"I see"

"UGH! I thought we were gonna ditch that annoying kitten." Sparrowpaw's annoyed hiss made Deerpaw jump, then she glared at her sister.

"Sparrowpaw don't forget she's part of our clan." growled Deerpaw. _Why does she have to be so heartless!_

"Hmmp, like I care I hope we never find her, that kit might keep me from being a warrior"

"How could you be so cruel!?" Deerpaw's claws began to unsheath, and before her sister could say anything, Deerpaw felt her claws rake Sparrowpaw's pelt.

"YOU LITTLE RAT" Sparrowpaw tackled her down, Deerpaw raked at her nose and tried to push her off.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS,YOU FOXHEART!" growled Deerpaw, Sparrowpaw began to scratch Deerpaw's face and hissed,

"I CARE LESS ABOUT YOU THAN HER"

"Stop that this right now!" Flamepelt hissed and grabbed Deerpaw by her scruff and pulled her away.

"YOU FOXHEART" yowled Deerpaw as she tried to claw at her sister, who was being held back by Honeypelt.  
"YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF MOUSE-DUNG" she yelled back.

"What's with you?" hissed Flamepelt, "we don't have time to break apart apprentice fights." Deerpaw growled and padded away and muttered.

"I just need some time alone." She trekked into the forest, sat down, then exhaled.

"Is it true?" Deerpaw jumped to see Icepaw's blind blue eyes starring at her.

"Is it true the my sister is gone?"

 ** _DUN DUN DUN! Thankyou for reading my fourth chapter and thanks for all of the reviews and advice. See in the next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

The blind apprentices blue eyes starred at Deerpaw's.

"What happened to my sister?" he asked again, and sounded very direct with it too. Deerpaw shifted her paws on the ground trying. _Should I tell him, it'll scare him if i do._ Icepaw's tail twitched in annoyance.

"Just tell me all ready!" he demanded.

"Ok your sister was captured by rogues." Icepaw's pelt began to bristle and Deerpaw continued,"We're going to do are best to save her." Icepaw gave Deerpaw a blank stare, then stared blankly in the distance. He said nothing for a few seconds. _  
_

"Um...are you OK?" muttered Deerpaw. Icepaw jerked his head toward her direction, his eyes glaring fiercely into her eyes.

"OF COURSE NOT MY SISTER GOT CAPTURED, and I thought older cats were smarter than that, JUST GO!" Icepaw help Deerpaw's gaze.

"Sheesh ok ok" muttered Deerpaw, as she padded back to the camp. Deerpaw stopped and turned around to see Icepaw staring away from her. _He probably thinks I'm gone._

"Say Deerpaw," Icepaw's meow made Deerpaw's fur fly out of her pelt, "maybe we can find her... ourselves."

"No offense Icepaw but you know you're-"

"Yes I know I'm blind, but I know my sister is in danger and this clan won't help until they want too." _He understands me too!_ Deerpaw felt excitement tingle in her pelt.

"Maybe we could save her ourselves!" Icepaw gave her a blank stare.

"I'm blind remember."

"Oh..." muttered Deerpaw, "but it's just the two of us and you seem to be able to get around places easily."

"Because I know this place, not some unknown territory." muttered Icepaw, "I would just be a bother." Deerpaw lashed her tail.

"You have a great sense of smell, we'll need that."

Icepaw gave a thoughtful look, "That makes sense...ok I'm in."

"Great." meowed Deerpaw, "We'll leave when everyone's asleep." Icepaw began to pad back to the camp and replied,"Sure". Deerpaw watched him go then looked up at the sky. _Starclan we need as much of your help that we can get._ Deerpaw got an awkward silence for a response. _Thanks a lot._ Then she padded back to the camp, hoping that her friend was safe enough.

 **Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter xd. I'll be working on the next chapter, so see you next time and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Deerpaw wake up!" Redpaw's excited meow woke her up. _Wait Redpaw?_ Deerpaw jolted awake to see the ginger apprentice staring at her!

"ARE WE AT THE ROGUE PLACE ALREADY?!" Meowed Deerpaw, not knowing what was going on.

"Why didn't you come for me?" an angry growl from Redpaw answered her question. Deerpaw caught for breath, Redpaw's anger frightened her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Deerpaw stuttered still confused about her anger.

"You left me, you left me with those monsters."growled the apprentice, "I thought we were friends."

"W-we are!" shouted Deerpaw, but her friend didn't seem to look any happier, and the words she said felt like a clawing to Deerpaw.

"TRAITER"she yelled, then hurled herself at Deerpaw, and she woke up gasping for air.

"About time." Icepaw's annoyed hiss woke her up, he was standing at the entrance of the den.

"You know you could just wake me up." whispered Deerpaw as she padded around her sleeping sister. Icepaw looked more annoyed.

"I-just-ugh forget it, lets get going." Icepaw stammered then padded into the camp, with Deerpaw behind him. She looked at the camp, it could've never looked so peaceful.

"Hurry" hissed Icepaw, he sniffed around to find his way out of the camp. Deerpaw followed him to the entrance, then took one last look at the camp.

"I've never seen the camp look so peaceful before." whispered Deerpaw. Icepaw let a snort.

"It won"t be peaceful once they wake up." Icepaw was right everyone would be surprised to find them missing. The two apprentices trekked through the forest farther and farther away from to camp. Deerpaw padded beside Icepaw the orange leaves where gone, they weren't in Autumnclan anymore, it was like being in new world!

"So where should we start first?" meowed Deerpaw as she looked for any sign rogues or maybe Redpaw. An idea went to her mind.

"Maybe we should ask the clans!"

"And risk getting sent back home, yeh, good luck with that." muttered Icepaw, his blind eyes seemed to be expressionless.

"Ok, what do you think we should go!"hissed Deerpaw.

"We should look for the Twoleg place."

"Are you sure?" meowed Deerpaw nervously. "It'll be hard for you because-"

"I KNOW I'M BLIND!" growled Icepaw, Deerpaw jumped at his tone, Icepaw seemed to notice. "I'm sorry I'm just worried about my sister."

"I understand." muttered Deerpaw. "I miss her too."

"Anyway do you see anything?"

Deerpaw looked around, past the trees, past all the clan borders, she could see the Twoleg place.

"I see something!" meowed Deerpaw, the excitement rising in her voice. Icepaw stiffed the air, then hared toward the direction. _Wait_ for _me!_ Deerpaw dashed after him. After running for a few miles and having few meal breaks, Deerpaw could smell the stench of the Twolegplace. It reeked of dogs and Twolegs. Icepaw twitched his nose to the scent, and Deerpaw noticed his fear scent.

"Lets go." he muttered as they padded closer to a thunderpath."Lets just save Redpaw and get this over with." Deerpaw perked her ears to the sound of a monster and quickly crouched next the the thunderpath, next to Icepaw and listened. The distant roar of a monster roared in her ears as it sped by. Her fur puffed out by the frightening sound. Icepaw looked just us terrified as her! After waiting the two of them sped across the field, Deerpaw flopped on the ground to rest, and to her disappointment Icepaw began to speed ahead of her and called back, "Hurry up!"

Deerpaw grumbled to herself and stood up. _He's not even stopping!_ Deerpaw dashed after him wondering how could a blind cat know his way around. The Twoleg place was full of huge Twoleg dens and reeked of dogs, Deerpaw hated dogs. Her sister would always scare her by telling her that dogs would attack her. That didn't scare Deerpaw anymore...well sort of.

"Deerpaw, you were where the rogues were when Redpaw got captured, can you recognize any familiar scents of them." meowed Icepaw as they padded around the place.

Deerpaw stiffed the air, there were trees, dogs, Twolegs, AND THE ROGUES!

"I got something." yowled Deerpaw as she sped toward it. _We're coming Redpaw!_ The scent got stronger, then the source of it was a few inches away from her. The cat looked like the leader of the rogues and smelled like him too. Deerpaw growled and pounced on him, and scratched his face.

"WHERE'S REDPAW!" yowled Deerpaw. The cat batted her off, and he loked just as surprised!

"I don't know what you mean?!" he yowled, "What is a Redpaw?" Deerpaw was about pounce on him until Icepaw interjected.

"You look just like that rogue who captured my sister."

The tom looked just like the rogue, but not mangy and creepy looking, he had a cream colored pelt. Deerpaw noticed the mistake.

"I'm sorry you looked just like him, the tom!" stammered Deerpaw, the tom gave no sign of anger but smiled(if cats could do that).

"It's fine, I get attacked a lot, it's probably because the rogue you are describing is my father." meowed the rogue. Deerpaw stared at Icepaw, they might have found their ticket to saving Redpaw!

 **Hi, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. :3 So you in the next one. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Deerpaw gaped at the tom, Icepaw's fur began to bristle. The tom smirked.

"I know, I know, my father is the leader of the strongest group of cats here." meowed the tom, "But I'm nothing like him." Deerpaw and Icepaw exchanged confused and worried glances. The tom smirked. "I'm serious, I could even tell you where the rogues are!"

"Do you even care that you're betraying your own father!?" Exclaimed Deerpaw. The Tom was about to respond, but Icepaw interrupted him.

"Could you please tell us where she is _now,_ " growled Icepaw, "we can talk about your life better, but I want my sister to be safe first."

"Heh no fun I see." purred the tom to Deerpaw, whose fur was all fluffed out, then padded in front of the two apprentices, "Follow me." Then he dashed ahead, Deerpaw and Icepaw followed him. They ran past many fences and Twoleg dens, the screeches of dogs scared Deerpaw twice, she wanted to leave as soon as possible also. They came to a quick halt at an old building, at was grey and reeked of mold, Deerpaw.

"This is were my father and his cats go... after doing who knows what." meowed the tom, still facing the building. "They're feared around here, that's way none of the cats tried to attack us."

"Why would they do that?" meowed Deerpaw, the tom turned toward her, looking pleased that someone cared about what he said.

"This place is low on food...for us cats, we try to gain as much power as we can, but that power can be lost and you end up eating whatever's left of what the left." continued the tom, "power, strength, and being feared are the most important things to have here."

"Well that doesn't sound very-"

"Can you please show me where my sister is, and we'll be best on our way." hissed Icepaw, his blind eyes looking rather annoyed.

"Yes I forgot about you...and your existence." meowed the tom, Icepaw hissed. "Well lets get going." The tom casual padded into the dark, dangerous, rogue filled building. The apprentices stared blankly at him for a second then slowed and quietly padded in. Deerpaw gagged(on the inside) at the smell, bones of prey eaten a while ago were scattered all over the floor. Mice scampered around the area to the cracks in the wall, hiding from the worst. _They must be the survivors._ She flicked her ears up, to make sure nothing was coming toward them, the Icepaw dashed ahead of her.

"I can smell her, she's not far." hissed the apprentice.

"Slow down Ic-"

"SHHHH" hissed the tom, "they can smell and hear us too, we have to quiet down, unless you want to face certain death." Icepaw growled and sped ahead, Deerpaw quickened her pace, she could smell her too. _We're on our way Redpaw._ The tom padded quickly behind a rock, Deerpaw did also and peered over the side, at to her horror her friend was trapped in a small den guard. Deerpaw crouched to rip the life out of the rogues, but the tom blocked her way.

"We can't save her now, she's safe... for now, but wait!" he hissed.

"When did you start telling me to save my sister." growled Icepaw.

"Do you know how to distract your crazy father so you guys can sneak through?" snapped the tom. Icepaw didn't say a word. "I thought so."

"Do you really think this father of yours will actually listen to you this time?" Deerpaw felt her fur almost fly off of her when she saw the leader of the rogues (with backup of course) standing behind them.

"F-father" stammered the time, "you're here, standing, HOW WAS YOUR DAY~"

The rogues all growled at him. Deerpaw unsheathed her claws, switching her gazes to each rogue wondering who should make the first move. The leader of the rogues turned his gaze to Deerpaw and Icepaw.

"Since you decided to sneak in, I'll just tell you my name before you die, Cole, the last name you'll here."

"We don't care about that, I just want my sister back!" growled Icepaw.

"How rude!" muttered Cole.

"Should we teach our friends here some manners?" sneered a black she-cat.

"Yeh, Dolly, how about you and the others teach them some manners."

"Sure thing." growled the she-cat, and before Deerpaw could blink, she, Icepaw, and the Tom were surrounded. _Darn it._ The circle of rogues began to get smaller, because the rogues where prowling closer to them.

"We have no choice, talking wouldn't work so we need to save her by force." muttered Icepaw.

"No wait-" Before the tom could finish, Icepaw thrusted himself out of the rogues heading toward his sister. Deerpaw followed behind him and fought off a grey tom out of her way, the unnamed tom, also joined the fight. Deerpaw swiped at the rogues muzzle, it growled and tackled Deerpaw into the ground. She hissed and kicked it of with her hind legs. The rogue was send flying into one of the walls, and more of them joined the fight.

"There's no end to them huh?" Deerpaw turned to see the tom next to her, scratched up from the last fight, then he pounced on a tabby she-cat, who seemed to overpower him quickly. Deerpaw pounced one the tabby, who let out a meow of surprised and raked her claws through her back. The tabby swiped at her furiously, and Deerpaw dodged each one.

*Icepaw pov*

All of the scents were mixed all over the place, but Icepaw kept on the trail of his sister's scent. She was close, her scent was getting stronger!

"Heh, I knew they'll come and get me." Icepaw's fur nearly jumped out of him, he could here Redpaw, but another scent caught his nose.

"Shut-up or they might come here to find a bunch of bloody fur." a tom's hiss made Icepaw stop in his tracks. He couldn't be seen, because he couldn't see anything. Icepaw could fight, but he didn't know how many rogues were hiding over there. Kept himself down so none of them could see his white fur, well he was hoping they couldn't.

"There's some intruders?" the rogues meow returned again, this time it was closer!

"Yeh, they're pretty fierce, besides the fact that there are two of them." replied a she-cat. "Cole needs you to get the other rogues and get down here.

"All of this for two cats...is Cole overreacting?" an amused meow came from the tom. A long pause was the only thing Icepaw heard. _Do they see me?_

"Your brother is fighting against us." muttered the she-cat. Icepaw heard the tom run away quickly, with the she-cat following him behind, he sat in his hiding spot making sure there wasn't any rogues there, then sniffed the air to find Redpaw's scent. She was just inches away from him.

"Redpaw" whispered Icepaw. He heard a rustle the direction he was facing.

"Icepaw! It's you!" It was Redpaw! The to littermates ran toward each other.

"I knew you would come!" chirped the she-cat.

"Now's not the time to talk, we need to get out of here first." meowed Icepaw. _Sorry for killing the joy sis._

"Ok...ok" lets go."

Icepaw dashed ahead with his sister behind him. _Time to get out of here for good!_

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, thankyou for being patient. :D Anyway Happy New Year, and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Deerpaw rapidly dodged the swipes from a grey tabby she-cat, meanwhile the unnamed tom fought beside her swiping at two brown toms. _I don't think I can keep this up, when is Icepaw gonna get here with Redpaw!_ Deerpaw swiped at the she-cat's muzzle,but the cat didn't seem to care about the it and pounced ontop of Deerpaw! Deerpaw rolled out from under the she-cat and raked it with her claws,the she-cat yowled and dashed behind the wall of rogues, and another one replaced it.

"They just keep on coming do they." gasped Deerpaw, she and the unnamed tom were surrounded by the wall of rogues.

"Well well well looks we should finish you all hmm?" A tom, similar to the companion the Deerpaw and Icepaw met, came out from the crowd. A sneer was on his face.

"Stone!" gasped the tom(the one on Deerpaw's side), his fur fluffed up and eyes full of surprise.

"Hello _brother,_ coming to betray father and the rest of your family again?" sneered Stone. "So, Mike, what brings you here...again?" Deerpaw stared at the two toms, they looked more alike now that they were a foot away.

"I have no family here." growled Mike. Stone smirked, he didn't seem to care about it. Deerpaw sat there dumbfounded at the tense reunion.

"Still sad over mother's death?" meowed Stone, in a rude way, "It's sad that you couldn't save her in time, right brother?."

"SHUT UP" yowled Mike, as he pounced on his brother, but Stone just leaped out of the way.

"And here you are trying to find a way to clean that up." Then Stone flicked his tail to Deerpaw, "by saving enemies."

Mike growled as he raked his claws across the ground, probably imagining it as his brothers neck.

"Well listen here brother saving these puny cats won't change anything, you'll always bring shame to you family, and your fellow cats." pressed Stone.

"SHUT UP!" yowled Mike, Stone smirked. Deerpaw nervously glanced around the building, she and Mike were both trapped and Icepaw and Redpaw hadn't returned yet. _Hurry up you guys!_ Stone took a few brave steps toward his brother, who was ready to claw the life out of him.

"I should kill you now, it'll make mother happy to be able to be aven-" continued Stone, Mike's angry yowl interrupted him, as he pounced in Stone mercilessly swiping at his face. Rogues yowled in excitement, as they began to circle the fighting brothers, pushing Deerpaw out.

"Mike!" yowled Deerpaw through the excited yowls of the rogues. _He could be in trouble._ A yowl of pain erupted from the crowd, Deerpaw couldn't tell if it was Mike's or Stone's, panic flooded over her like a wave.

"I'm coming Mike." meowed Deerpaw.

"Deerpaw, over here!" Deerpaw jerked around to see her Redpaw and Icepaw, running toward her.

"Redpaw, you're alive!" chirped Deerpaw, as she rant toward the siblings, Redpaw sped up to her.

"They didn't do anything to you... DID THEY?"

"I'm fine." purred Redpaw.

"We can't stay here any longer..." hissed Icepaw, then lifted his muzzle in the air, "the rogues aren't far off."

"They look distracted..."muttered Redpaw.

"Because they are watching Mike fight for his life." muttered Deerpaw.

"Oh... who's Mike." muttered Redpaw.

"The rogue who helped us save you, and now we have to save him." meowed Deerpaw, then she launched herself toward the fight.

"Deerpaw we can't..." Icepaw's cold words froze Deerpaw in her tracks.

"WHAT?" a deep growled rose from Deerpaw.

"We can't, there's to many rogues... we'll surely die if are fried up there dies."muttered tom. Deerpaw felt her fur rise, Mike owed so much to Mike. They all did, and here was the brother of the cat that Mike helped them save saying that they should leave him to die.

"He helped us so much, DO YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LEAVE HIM TO BECOME RAT FOOD!"

"No... I don't want what he helped us for to go in vane, Deerpaw he helped us so we could free Redpaw. I think he would like to let all of his hard work to go down like that." Deerpaw looked at her paws, he was right... she wanted him to be wrong in every way possible.

"W-why..." muttered Deerpaw, torn between helping Mike or escaping safely leaving Mike.

"Deerpaw" mewed Redpaw, Deerpaw looked up meeting her gaze with her friend's worried one.

"Let's go."

"Deerpaw, hurry up your sister going to her warrior's ceremony. Acornfur's, Deerpaw's mother, annoyed meow woke her up from her peaceful afternoon nap. _Ugh... I forgot about that._ As much as she wanted to enjoy a nice nap instead of hearing her sister rub in the fact that she is a warrior and Deerpaw isn't.

"I better go..." muttered Deerpaw, as she sat herself up. It was about a year since the day Redpaw was saved from the rogues with the help of a tom named Mike. Deerpaw assumed he was dead and it was clearly her fault, she never brought it up to her friend Redpaw or anyone else. When she and the siblings returned home everyone in the clan was excited, especially Flamepelt, who was ready to give her a life time punishment for making go through three search parties everyday to loo for them. Deerpaw also learned that her sister, Sparrowpaw, was paying attention on being a warrior instead of stressing about of her sister Deerpaw was dead or alive. Deerpaw sighed and padded out of the apprentice den and made her way to her friend Redpaw.

"I can't wait until I get to go up there." chirped to ginger she-cat. He blind brother, Icepaw look expressionless as always... because he couldn't see what was going on. _Poor guy._

"Sparrowpaw, please come to highrock." meowed Autumnstar, her brilliantly bright orange pelt matching with the colorful leaves as always. Deerpaw watched her sister make her way to highrock. _I'll be up there soon._

 **Yes I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the really really really late update. I hope you enjoyed the story, I might update it more... when I have more time to. At least you have this happy "ending". Till next time, goodbye. ^^**


End file.
